goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Night of the Living Dummy II/TV episode
"Night of the Living Dummy II" is the tenth episode of season one of the ''Goosebumps'' TV series. It premiered on January 12, 1996 on Fox Kids Network. Cast *Maggie Castle as Amy Kramer *Caterina Scorsone as Sara Kramer *Andrew Sardella as Jed Kramer *Gina Clayton as Mrs. Kramer *Richard Fitzpatrick as Mr. Kramer *Kerry Duff as Margo *Shadia Simmons as Alicia *Ron Stefaniuk as the voice of Slappy the Dummy Differences from the book *The accidents Slappy causes are slightly different from the book: ruining Sara's painting, insulting Amy's family on their family night, forcing Margo to break her friendship with Amy (by grabbing onto her little sister's hand and almost crushing it) and making Amy smash her dad's guitar (which Slappy attempted to smash over Amy's parents whilst they were asleep). *In the book, the girls had already made a plan to take out Slappy by having Jed dress up as Dennis and have the parents hide in the closet. But in the television episode, they didn't do this. *The book ends with them wondering who saved them. But in the episode, it is made clear that Dennis was the one who defeated Slappy. Dennis, in a Goofy-esque voice, remarks that "it's good to be back in the family again". *Instead of Slappy's head being broken on the bed post, it is the end of the living room fireplace. *Instead of the worm coming out of his head, it is actually his green spirit. Presumably in reference to the original Night of the Living Dummy. *Margo's sister, Alicia, is exclusive to the television episode. The little girl is actually the birthday girl at her party. Home releases "Night of the Living Dummy II" was released on DVD on September 7, 2010, as the second episode on Night of the Living Dummy II. It was rereleased with new cover and disc art on September 11, 2012. It was included in a 3-Pack Thriller DVD on August 26, 2014. Trivia *This episode was adapted into Goosebumps Presents book #5. *This was the first Goosebumps episode to feature Slappy. *This is the first time that Ron Stefaniuk provides both the puppetry and voice for Slappy. He would later provide the puppetry for Slappy in the "Night of the Living Dummy III" two-part episode, but Cathal J. Dodd provided Slappy's voice in Night of the Living Dummy III when Stefaniuk was too busy to voice the character. *Though the book on which this episode was based is a sequel, the original Night of the Living Dummy book was never filmed as a television episode; most likely because Slappy was not the antagonist of the original book *Goof: When we see a long shot of Slappy about to smash the guitar on Amy and Jed's parents, you can see that he is propped up on a stand. It is easier to notice if you turn the brightness up and look carefully. *The soundtrack to Jed's video is a remix of the opening theme played with an organ. *Caterina Scorsone (Sara Kramer) later played Jessica Walters in the only Goosebumps mini-series, "Chillogy". *Richard Fitzpatrick (Mr. Kramer) later played Dr. Richard Hawlings in Season 4's "How I Got My Shrunken Head". *Kerry Duff (Margo) played Dori earlier in the season one's "Welcome to Camp Nightmare". *Kerry Duff and Shadia Simmons also appeared together as sisters in another program. They also appeared as sisters Nicki and A.J. in the Are You Afraid of the Dark? episode "The Tale of the Night Nurse". *In the promo for the episode, they accidentally said the wrong family name. In the book and episode, Amy is part of the Kramer family, but in the promo, they said the Davis family instead. *The song heard in the family video in the first scene is a remastered version of the theme song. Gallery File:Nightoflivingdummy2 01.jpg File:Nightoflivingdummy2 02.jpg File:Nightoflivingdummy2 03.jpg File:Nightoflivingdummy2 04.jpg File:Nightoflivingdummy2 05.jpg File:Nightoflivingdummy2 06.jpg File:Nightoflivingdummy2 07.jpg File:Nightoflivingdummy2 08.jpg File:Nightoflivingdummy2 11.jpg IMG_6311.PNG IMG_5784.PNG IMG_6312.PNG IMG_6326.PNG IMG_6313.PNG IMG_6323.PNG IMG_6325.PNG IMG_6315.PNG|The Dummy's Shadow IMG_6318.PNG IMG_6314.PNG IMG_6319.PNG IMG_6320.PNG IMG_6321.PNG IMG_6327.PNG IMG_6328.PNG IMG_6329.PNG IMG_6331.PNG IMG_6332.PNG IMG_6333.PNG IMG_6336.PNG IMG_6337.PNG IMG_6341.PNG IMG_6342.PNG IMG_6343.PNG IMG_6347.PNG IMG_6353.PNG IMG_6354.PNG IMG_6355.PNG IMG_6348.PNG IMG_6358.PNG IMG_6359.PNG IMG_6361.PNG IMG_6363.PNG IMG_6364.PNG IMG_6365.PNG IMG_6349.PNG IMG_6370.PNG IMG_6564.PNG IMG_6565.PNG Category:Goosebumps (television series) Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes based on Goosebumps (original series) Category:One-part episodes Category:Episodes directed by Ron Oliver